Forever?
by kurayami.kakushigoto
Summary: Summary in first ChapterNarxOcFinally, after months of waiting chapter 6 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

This my first fanfic so plz go easy on me. Naruto and Kuri are best friends. They have been since they were young. Although Kuri's parents disapproved. Until they were murdered by Zabuzza. Naruto is Kuri's only true friend. Everyone else practically hates her because she lives with Naruto. She has since her parents were killed. Only Iruka, Kakashi and the Hokage don't seem to hate her.

Naruto x Oc, although there will be a slight twist...

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"Blah": Talking  
/Blah: Thinking  
… Blah…: Scene change  
(Blah): A/n

Chapter 1: "Opposite day!"

"Ha, ha, ha," Naruto and a girl his age were laughing their assess off. The girls eyes were big and innocent looking. They were never one solid color for a long time. Her eyes changed colors with her emotions. Her eyes were currently light brown. Her hair was naturally dark brown but was died to a dark purple. Her outfit was made up black pants, a red long sleeved shirt with a short-sleeved black shirt on top, a pari of black snowboarding goggles and her hair was always in a low ponytail. Her ponytail stops at her lower back. Her name is Kuri Yamanoko.

"I have to say Naruto-kun, we have out done ourselves this time," she said looking at their handy work.

"Yeah," I totally agree with you," Naruto said giving Kuri a thumbs up. They both started laughing again as they admired the graffiti on the Hokagaes' faces again.

"NARUTO, KURI. GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW," someone yelled.

"Uh-oh," they both turned around to see Iruka, the Hokage and more shinobi looking most deeply pissed.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GET BACK TO CLASS," yelled Iruka again.

"Oh, no. It's Iruka sensei. We're soooooo screwed," Kuri said to Naruto. He just gulped and nodded his head. They next thing they knew they were tied up and being brought back to class.

"This is soooo unfair," Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kuri agreed.

"You two keep quiet till we get back to class," said Iruka threateningly.

"Hmph," Kuri and Naruto said sticking their noses into the air but stayed quiet. When they got back to class, Iruka dropped them onto the floor.

"Tomorrow all your classmates will graduate from the academy, but the last two times this day came around, you two flunked every class you'd taken in the secret arts. So you two chose now for your stupid tricks? Morons!" he was lecturing them, but they were not even paying him the slightest attention.

"Hey, Kuri-chan, how about we go for ramen later?" Naruto said to Kuri obviously ignoring Iruka..

"Yeah, that's a great idea Naruto-kun," she responded also not listening. Iruka did an anime fall.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" he asked

"Sir, yes, Sir," Kuri and Naruto said looking away. Iruka suddenly got this evil glint in his eyes.

"Fine, for your disobedience, today in class we will be reviewing the transformation jutsu," he said smirking. The whole class started to whine but lined up anyway. "All you have to do is transform into me," he said

"Next up Uzumaki," said Iruka

"This is all your fault," someone said to Naruto.

"Yeah, we wouldn't even be doing this if it wasn't for you," said another student.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I care," Naruto replied

"TRANSFORM!" he yelled. He transformed into a girl with no clothes on. Iruka's eyes practically popped out of his head accompanied by a nosebleed. Naruto changed back.

"Ha ha ha, that's my orioke no justsu. What do you think of it?" he asked while still laughing his head off.

"HOW BIG A FOOL ARE YOU?" yelled Iruka. "WASTING ALL YOUR TIME AND TALENT ON STUPID TRICKS!" Naruto just looked away.

"Next up Yamanoko," he said

"I'm not gonna do this," she glared at him and looked away.

"Hmm, what do you mean by that?" Iruka right eye twitched slightly

"I mean this," suddenly she made a run for an open window and jumped through.

"YEAH, that's a great idea!" Naruto yelled following her.

"Hey you two get back here!" Iruka was mad.

/I'll just deal with them later/ He continued to call names on the list.

... Later that day ...

"This sucks," Kuri said to Naruto.

"Yeah, I hate this," Naruto agreed.

"Come on you two hurry up. You don't leave until every drop of paint is gone!" called Iruka. He had found them after class at the Ichiraku Ramen bar. Where else? (Note the sarcasm)

"So? It's not like there is anyone at home waiting for us!" they both called back. Iruka suddenly looked a little sad.

"Naruto, Kuri," he called

"What?" they both said in unison looking up at Iruka.

"How about when you're done cleaning the Hokagaes' faces, I take you two out for some ramen?" he asked scratching his nose. Kuri and Narutos' faces brightened.

"Now that's motivation," yelled Naruto.

"Yeah, we'll have this done in no time," Kuri called.

... That night ...

Kuri, Naruto and Iruka all sat down at the ramen bar and ordered ramen. Once they got their ramen, Naruto and Kuri dug right in.

"Kuri, Naruto," said Iruka.

"Hmm?" they said.

"Why, would you choose, of all place, to deface the lord Hokagaes faces? I mean you do know who the Hokage are right?" asked Iruka.

"Of course," Naruto said.

"To inherit the Hokage name, you'd have to have been the best shinobi in the village," Kuri said.

"It was the fourth lord Hokage who saved our village by finding a way to defeat the demon fox," Naruto finished.

"So, then why?" Iruka asked

"Because one day I'll be called Lord Hokage," answered Naruto. "I'm going to surpass each one who came before me. And when that day comes, everyone in the village will have to give me some respect," he finished. Iruka just looked at him.

"Naruto, give it up. You know that will never happen unless you start to train more often," said Kuri

"HEY! I thought you said, you would encourage me through it!" yelled/asked Naruto

"I did and I still do, its just you've been spending so much time pulling pranks than training with me that I just don't know anymore," Kuri replied calmly eating more ramen.

"Whatever," he said turning away from Kuri and turning to Iruka. "Um Iruka sensei can I ask a favor?" he questioned.

"What?" said Iruka.

"Uh, your hitai-ate leaf headband, I was wondering if you would let me try it on," said Naruto. Kuri suddenly turned from her ramen.

"Yeah, can try it on after him. Pretty please?" she asked. Iruka glanced at the two of them.

"This?" he said shifting the headband slightly "oh no. You can't wear this until you graduate from the academy," he said with a smile

"That sucks," Kuri and Naruto said together.

"Is that why the two of you took off your goggles?" asked Iruka.

"I want more ramen!" Naruto and Kuri yelled together. Iruka just laughed at them.

... After ramen...

"Thanks a lot for the ramen Iruka sensei," said Kuri as she gave Iruka a big hug. This slightly startled him. Although he was used to Kuri giving him hugs, it still startled him because he didn't have any kids of his own. But he got over it quickly and hugged her back. She looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin.

"Yeah, Iruka sensei. It was great," said Naruto smiling.

"You're welcome. But you have to promise me that you won't deface the hokage faces again. Okay?" said Iruka.

"Ok," Naruto and Kuri said together.

"Good," Iruka said "Good night. And get home safely," he said as he stepped through his doorway into his house watching them walk away.

"Ok!" they called back to him. Iruka watched them till he could not see them anymore.

/I feel so sorry for those two. They must be really lonely. But then again they have each other/ thought Iruka as he turned around and closed the door to his house.

... With Kuri and Naruto ...

They walked side by side. Completely silent.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," said Naruto suddenly as he jumped into the air grinning like a madman.

"Oh yes you can. You need to train," Kuri said sternly.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder who is older me or you," said Naruto as his happiness was sapped away.

"You are older, but only by a few months. But seriously, you need to train. What if to pass the test you have to do something like the bunshin jutsu? Then you're in big trouble.

"Whatever," said Naruto as he crossed his arms behind his head "The chances of that are so low, it's not even funny,"

"Believe what you wanna believe Naruto-kun. But don't say I didn't tell you so when it turns out that it is the bunshin jutsu that you have to do," Kuri nagged as she walked a little faster.

"Hey?"

"What?"

"Race you home!" yelled Naruto as he ran ahead of her.

"HEY! That's cheating," she yelled as she chased him back to their house.

They ran until they were finally near their apartment building. Naruto picked up speed.

/Oh no you don't Naruto-kun. I'm gonna beat you and lock YOU out of the apartment this time/ thought Kuri as she picked up speed as well. They were neck and neck. Then Kuri got a sudden quick burst of speed. She was now way ahead of Naruto. She got to the apartment building and turned around and smirked. She opened the door and walked in. Naruto's face clearly showed that he was desperate.

"KURI-CHAN, DON'T YOU DARE!" he yelled nearing the front steps of the building.

_SLAM!_. Naruto stopped and stood there dumbfounded.

/Why that little... I'll get her for this/ he thought

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" he heard Kuri yelling for him. He looked up to see her with her head out of the window with a huge smile across her face.

"Looks like I've finally beat you!" she yelled down to him.

"COME DOWN HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR!" he yelled louder than necessary.

"After all the times you've locked me out. I should make you stay out there. But I'll come," she said looking at him.

"Good," he said then crossed his arms after watching her pull her head back through the window.

"Ok, you ready?" she asked him with head out the window again.

"Of course I'm ready. I'm still here aren't I?" he yelled. His anger building.

"You sure you won't drop me?" she asked a look of worry on her face.

/What the hell is this girl talking about/ Naruto thought.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he called back to her.

"Ok, here I come," she said she hoisted herself up and out of the window. She was falling.

/Holy crap, what the hell is wrong with this girl. Oh yeah, everything/ he thought answering his own question. She was almost to him now. He held out his arms and caught her, swinging around slightly like as if they were a couple, but only because he almost lost his balance. When he did finally get back his balance he was holding Kuri very close to himself because he knew if he dropped her, he would have to face her wrath. When they opened their eyes the noticed their face were extremely close.

/Our faces are so close, and is it just me or is the space between our faces getting smaller/ Kuri thought as she gazed into Naruto's eyes.

/Wow, I never noticed how beautiful Kuri is/ thought Naruto as he closed the gap between their faces.

/Wait a sec. I love Sakura-chan. Not Kuri-chan. She's practically the sister I never had/ Naruto suddenly pulled away and put Kuri on her feet.

"Don't do that without warning me first ok?" scolded Naruto as he tuned towards the door blushing.

"Um y-yeah," Kuri stuttered also blushing.

"Oh man, now how are we going to get in?" yelled Naruto regaining his usual goof-ball composure.

"Uh, um. Oh yeah, I brought the key with me," Kuri replied regaining her own composure holding up the key, then putting it into the key hole and opening the door. She walked in first, followed by Naruto. They walked in silence up the stairs to their apartment. Kuri unlocked the door with another key and opened the door to reveal a small apartment with two beds at either end of the room and a small kitchen area to the side. Their was a small door off the other side that led to bathroom.

"I call dibs on bathroom," yelled Kuri as she ran towards the bathroom.

"Wha? Hey no fair!" yelled Naruto

"Hey you kids keep it down!" Yelled someone in the next room banging on the wall.

"Why don't you try and make us!" yelled Kuri back as she walked out if the bathroom in a pair of flannel pants and a big red short-sleeved night shirt that said 'What the hell are you looking at' in big orange letters.

"Whoa, how did you get out of there so fast?" asked Naruto as he watched her walk to her bed and sit down.

"What? All I did was change. I didn't have to go to the bathroom so you can go on ahead in now," she said pulling a brush out of a box at the foot of her bed and putting her goggles away, undoing her ponytail and brushing her long hair. She stopped when she realized Naruto was staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Um nothing, nothing," Naruto said quickly running into the bathroom.

/Now what was that all about/ Kuri thought looking at the bathroom door. /Ah well, I have a lot of hair to deal with/ she commenced her hair brushing.

/Man I can't believe I really was staring at her. Why? It's not like I like her or anything. Right/ Naruto was beginning to doubt his own thoughts. /No. There is no way I could possibly be beginning to like her/ he shook is head vigorously as he pulled up his night pants. Then splashed water on his face and drying his face off with his orange towel. On the towel rack, there also happened to be a black towel, with the letter K embroidered in the corner.

/Why does she even like that black towel? Why not a pink one like any other girl? She is such a freak, for a girl anyway/ He walked out of the bathroom and put his own goggles into the box at the foot of his bed. He looked up and noticed that Kuri was practically having a battle with her hair.

"You look so stupid," Naruto commented while laughing at her

"Oh, who asked you?" she replied "If you have so much free time that you can watch me struggle with my hair then why don't you come over here and help me?"

"Fine," Naruto got up and walked over to her bed and sat down behind her. "Here give me your brush," he took her brush from her and slowly started brushing her hair.

/Wow, I've brushed her hair before but, It seems so much softer and silkier today/ he thought as he held her hair in his hands and brushed it tenderly. When he finally finished he handed her the brush and moved to get up but was stopped by Kuri's hand on his own. He blushed.

"Um yeah?" he asked still blushing.

"Thanks for that. I don't know what I would do without you," she said quietly then suddenly pulling him into a hug. He did not move for a few seconds but then he hugged her back.

"No problem. And you wouldn't be able to live without me," he pulled her away from him while putting his hands on her shoulders and smirked.

"Oh, I'd probably live longer without you. Always stressing me out. I'm to young to get stressed," she said as she punched his upper arm jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he walked to his bed and got under the covers while Kuri put her brush away. Naruto rolled over so that he was facing the wall. When he suddenly heard quickly moving footsteps.

/What the-/ He never got to finish his thought because the next thing he knew he heard Kuri, yelling.

"CANNONBALL!" she jumped on top of him and he shot straight up.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he picked her up, got out of bed and threw Kuri into her own bed. "What did you jump me-," the old men next door was banging on the wall again.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU KIDS TO BE QUIET!" Yelled the old mean threw the wall.

"AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU, TO MAKE US!" Kuri yelled back. You could hear the old man mumbling loudly threw the wall

"What was that old man!" asked Kuri getting close to the wall. He didn't answer. Obviously not wanting to deal with the two of them so late at night.

"As I was saying, why did you jump me?" he asked looking at her quizzically.

"I'm sugar high," she said bouncing on her bed. Then she suddenly jumped off her bed and into Naruto's. "It's opposite day so I'm gonna sleep in your bed tonight and your gonna sleep in mine. Ok?" she said as she pulled his covers over her.

"No, not ok. Either you get out of my bed or I'm coming in there with you," he said as he sat on the floor.

"Why you evil, scandalous boy. How dare you defile the laws of opposite day. For this I declare opposite day to last for two days. So ha," she turned over in his bed and faced the wall.

/He wouldn't really get into the bed with me. Would he/ she thought. /No way. But maybe I want him to get in with me. WHOA what am I thinking. He's practically the brother I've wanted since I lost my older one/ She was surprised to feel the covers bring pulled down a bit and more pressure in the bed.

/Okay, so maybe he would/

"Hey, move over. This is still my bed you know," He said to her. She shifted so that he would have more room. There was about three inches between their bodies. "Night Kuri-chan," he said softly.

"Good night Naruto-kun," she replied. They closed their eyes and they both drifted to sleep.

A/N: ok there is the first chapter. Please message me and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Ok so this is chapter 2 ok? Good. Also I noticed that I didn't do a very good job of showing what color Kuri's eye were with her different emotions. So I'm gonna try to add more about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or any of the characters except for Kuri.

"Blah": Talking  
/Blah: Thinking  
… Blah…: Scene change  
(Blah): A/n

Chapter 2: 'You're screwed'

'_Kuri-chan, you ok?' said Naruto as he shook Kuri who looked a bit dazed. _

'_Um, yeah I'm fine. Just fine,' she replied rubbing her head. She looked around and noticed they were in an unfamiliar area. It was surrounded with trees so the best guess Kuri could make was the forest. They just looked really unfamiliar to her, just something about them was familiar ( yeah I know that was confusing). Her eyes were shifting colors showing confusion._

'_Uh, Naruto-kun. Where are we?' she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her. _

'_We're at the place we first met. Remember?' Naruto looked at her eyes showing her that he really wanted her to remember. Then suddenly her eyes turned blue, remembrance._

'_Yeah, I do remember!' she said happily. 'But why are we here?' she looked at him. Her eyes yet again shifting colors. Naruto blushed and turned away from her. She looked at him still most deeply confused. Then he turned back around and sat down next to her._

'_Um, well. Like I said this is the place we first met, and I thought this would be a good place to ask you,' he started blushing a little more so his face was now a deep shape of magenta._

'_Ask me what Naruto-kun?' Kuri said to him. Her eyes still changing color._

'_I wanted to ask you if, you um, uh. If you would uh,' he was turning redder and redder._

'_Come on Naruto-kun. You wanted to ask me if I would what?' she asked trying to help him along._

'_I um uh, well. I was wondering if you wanted to uh, um. If you wanted to uh, well be my uh. M-m-my uh g-girlfriend. I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend,' he finally said turning the deepest shade of crimson Kuri had ever seen. She looked at him, her eyes turning a light shade of hazel, shock. Then her eyes turned a light shade of dark brown, happiness._

'_Naruto-kun! Of course I'll be your girlfriend,' she turned to him and hugged him tightly. At first he didn't react still not believing what Kuri just said to him. But he soon got over it and hugged her back._

'_I'm so happy Kuri-chan. I never thought you would actually say yes to me. I just really had to say it. But I guess it's a good thing I did huh?' he said hugging her tighter and talking into her hair._

'_Yeah, it is a good thing,' she buried her face into her chest._

'_Hahaha,' a voice said. She looked up and her eyes turned purple, fear. There holding her was not Naruto. But Zabuza. She was so afraid that she could not move. She just stood there. He bent down and whispered into her ear._

'_I'm coming back for you,' his breath was hot on her ear. As soon as she heard this she ran. She never turned back, but she didn't have to. He was hot on her heels. He grabbed his sword and..._

Kuri woke up breathing heavily.

/What a nightmare. That's the second time this week. Not good/ she thought as she sat up. Then she realized she couldn't.

/What the hell/ she thought as she looked down and realized that Naruto had his arm around her protectively. As if letting her go would end his life.

/Hm. I wonder if he really does like me/ She thought turning a bright shade of red. She tried moving his arm but his arm got tighter as she tried to loosen it.

/This isn't going to work/ she finally gave up laying back down. As soon as she was comfortable Naruto's arm relaxed.

/Now, maybe/ she tried getting up again but Naruto's arm tightened. Again.

/Maybe if I.../

"Naruto-kun there's-," she stopped when she realized he was mumbling in his sleep.

"Hmmm, Kuri-chan I... Wait. Come back. It's our wedding day!" he yelled in his sleep.

/Our, wedding day... What in the hell? Maybe he does like me/ she bent over so that her mouth was hovering over his ear.

"What are you dreaming about Naruto-kun?" she asked/whispered into his ear.

";snore; We're about to get married ;snore;," Naruto said groggily in his sleep

"Who's we?" asked Kuri trying to make sure he wasn't talking about himself and Sakura.

"Me and Kuri-chan ;snore;," Naruto stopped talking and re-entered deep sleep.

"Wow, I never thought he would actually...," she said

/Like me/she finished within her thoughts.

/I seriously need to get out of bed and get a glass of water. But how? Maybe if I .../ she bent over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. As she thought his arm immediately loosened.

/Wow.../ she got up and looked at the clock.

/Hmm, It's 12:30. I'll just grab a glass of water and run to the bathroom and get back into bed/ she quickly walked over to the kitchen area and realized that there was no water and she hated tap water.

"Great now I have to go to the store too. Ugh," she complained to herself. She changed into some pants that were more presentable than what she was currently wearing, put on a windbreaker jacket and grabbed some money.

"I'll be back in a little Naruto-kun," she called to him as she turned off the light and walked out of the apartment building. She walked down the street until she got to the 24/7 store. She walked in.

/With all this ramen Naruto-kun better be happy. All the money I spent on this stuff he better be grateful/ she was silently fuming

/But then again. I can never stay mad at him/ she smiled to her self. She finally reached her building and went in. She went straight to her apartment. She walked in put the ramen away and pulled a glass out of the cabinet. She changed back into her night clothes and put her jacket away. She then went back to the kitchen area and poured her water. She looked back at the clock,

/Hmm 1:05. I should get to bed...but whose bed. If I go back to my own Naruto-kun will probably wonder what happened. But if I got back to Naruto-kun's... he may wrap his arm around me again. Hmmmmm/ she got up and walked over to Naruto's bed crawled under the covers and back to her original position.

/I guess I like Naruto-kun more than I thought/ she turned over so that she was facing him and he wrapped his arm around her protectively again. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. Drifting back to sleep.

... That morning ...

/What is this/ thought Naruto as he slowly stirred from his sleep

/It's so warm and soft/ he looked down and saw it was Kuri. Her face was buried in his chest. Realizing this caused him to blush a VERY deep shade of crimson.

"Um, uh Kuri-chan," he said softly as he began shaking her awake but she snuggled closer to his chest. This in turn made his turn more crimson if possible.

"Um uh, come on Kuri-chan. Wake up," he said a bit louder shaking her a bit more vigorously. Then her head shot up smashing into his jaw

"OWW!" she yelled rubbing her head her eyes turning purple, pain.

"Oww? Oww? How can you say 'oww' you just bashed into my jaw!" yelled Naruto obviously pissed while holding his jaw.

"Well your jaw bashed into my skull!" Kuri yelled back, still rubbing her head as her eyes started turning red.

"Well excuse me but you were the one who was...," he trailed off.

/sleeping with your head in my chest. I kinda liked it.../ he thought finishing his sentence.

"I was the one who what?" yelled Kuri still pissed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm a bad friend," he said looking away his eyes were distant and sad looking. "Where does it hurt?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Right here," she said putting her finger on the top of her head while pouting.

"Ok, come here," he said pulling her towards him. "Here?" he asked putting a finger on the spot she showed him.

"Mmhmm,"she said nodding slowly.

"Ok," he pulled her head up to him and kissed right where she pointed. (I know sappy, but whatever) Kuri suddenly stopped. Everything. She didn't move, breathe, or even think. She just stopped. Then she started to breathe.

'Um, thanks Naruto-kun," she said as she got off the bed. (They were been on the bed this whole time. They were sitting crossed legged that is after they woke up) "I'll go get dressed now," she walked away with a distracted look on her face. Naruto watched her enter the bathroom and sighed.

'Why, did I do that?" he asked himself as he walked over to the kitchen area. He opened the cabinet and smiled.

/When did Kuri get a chance to re-stock our ramen? Oh well. It's ramen time/ he took down two boxes of ramen and boiled some water. After boiling the water he poured it into the ramen boxes.

/I'll make Kuri-chan some ramen for when she gets out of the bathroom/ he sat down at the table with a glass of milk. Kuri left the bathroom quietly in her usual attire and since Naruto's back was to her he didn't notice. She snuck up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. Naruto's face turned beet red. Kuri's eyes were becoming pink, affection.

"Um, uh what was that for Kuri-chan?" asked Naruto as he tried to stop blushing.

"For making my head feel better," she replied. Her face just as red as his.

"Um, uh, um. I uh, made you some ramen. It's on the counter," he said trying to change the subject.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," she said as she picked up her ramen and went back to sit down with Naruto. They ate in utter silence.

"Um, Naruto-kun, I think you should go get dressed now," Kuri said about 5 minutes later trying to break the silence.

'Uh, yeah. Ok," he replied getting up and getting rid of his garbage. After about 10 minutes he walked out.

"Ok, come on Naruto-kun we have that exam today and don't think I'm gonna mess up on purpose because you couldn't pass this time. I'm gonna give it my all. You better hope we don't have to do bunshin. Because if we do... You're screwed," she smiled and walked out of the apartment. Naruto just stood there for a second letting everything Kuri just said penetrate. Then he finally left following Kuri and locking the apartment door behind him.

A/n: ok that's it for chapter 2. Review. Plz Also. I think this chapter was kinda short. I'll try to make chapter three longer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n ok this is the third chapter. So you guys and girls think I'm making the chapters too long, too short, or are they a good length? Plz tell me.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto. I DO own Kuri though

"Blah": Talking  
/Blah: Thinking  
… Blah…: Scene change  
(Blah): A/n

Chapter 3: "Tell me? About what?"

Naruto and Kuri were, surprisingly, first to enter the school. They silently walked along the halls to the classroom. They met no one on their way. Once they reached the classroom Naruto slid the door open and stepped aside. Allowing Kuri to pass.

"Thanks," she said walking past him into the classroom.

/Odd, since when was Naruto-kun a gentleman/ she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Naruto staring at her.

/What could this feeling that I'm getting for Kuri-chan be? I want to ask her but I don't want to ruin our friendship/ he watched Kuri, silently hoping she wouldn't look at him. He jinxed himself.

"What?" asked Kuri in a slightly irritated tone as she turned and looked at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, no. It's nothing. Nothing. Really," he explained rubbing the back of his head as he noticed Kuri's expression on her face as her eyes changed to gold, disbelief/un-convinced.

"Hmmm," she narrowed her eyes at him. As if boring into his soul. "Naruto-kun,"

"Yeah,"

"How do you feel about me?"

/I can't believe it. I was just trying to think of a way to ask her that/ Naruto thought.

"Um, well. I love you, but like a sister," he shifted slightly in his seat (during this time they took their seats) "What about you?"

"Me? Well I'm the same just I think of you as a brother not a sister. Unless you're a girl in disguise," she smiled slightly at him.

/I was so sure he liked me as more than just a sister./ Kuri looked up at Naruto.

"Still obsessing over Sakura?" she asked saying Sakura's name with disgust.

"Yeah, but it's not a crime. Besides. It's not like you don't obsess over Kiba. I don't get what you see in that guy. What is there to like. Seriously, I'm not even as loud as him," Naruto turned away from her. "You don't have a chance with him," Naruto added quietly to himself.

/More like he doesn't have a chance with you/

"I heard that. At least I have more of a chance with him than you do with Sakura," she said her voice rising "She only loves Sauske. She hates you. Just like everyone else," she then gasped. "Wait that didn't come out right. I'm sorry,"

"Thanks. Now I know how you really feel about me,"

"Naruto-kun...WAIT!" she yelled after him as he reached the door. It opened suddenly. Revealing, Iruka.

"Oh, hello Naruto. What are you doing here so early?" Iruka then looked up and saw Kuri. "Oh I see. Kuri forced you to come early," Naruto tried to push past him.

"Don't you try to escape. If you come early then you have to stay," He picked up Naruto by the collar and brought him back inside the classroom. He dropped him next to Kuri. That was when Iruka noticed tension between the two.

"Um, Naruto, Kuri. Either of you want to tell me what happened?" he kneeled down so that his face was level with theirs.

"Yeah, Kuri-chan has finally decided to tell me how she really feels about me," Naruto said looking sad and angry.

"So then what's wrong?" asked Iruka as he cocked his head to the side.

Naruto didn't answer. "Kuri?" Iruka turned to Kuri.

"Not here. I've already made Naruto-kun feel bad. I don't need to make him feel worse. I really am sorry Naruto-kun," she got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Come on Iruka sensei. Do you want me to tell you or not!" she yelled from the hall.

"Naruto. I want you to stay here until I get back. Ok?" Naruto didn't answer. "I'll be back," Iruka said as he walked out of the room leaving Naruto by himself.

... With Kuri and Iruka ...

Kuri and Iruka walked side by side. They finally exited the building.

"Kuri, What happened?" Iruka asked sitting down on a bench.

"Well, Naruto-kun and I got into an argument, and I said something I shouldn't have," she sighed sitting down next to him.

"What did you say?" Iruka was being very calm. He wanted to figure this all out.

"Well, I kinda told him that everyone hates him," her head hung low. Iruka looked at her. His face showing pure shock.

"Kuri... Why would you say something like that?" Iruka could not think of a reason why Kuri would say something that mean to Naruto.

"I don't know. It just kinda came out. It was a complete accident. I should have kept my damn mouth shut," Kuri bent forwards and put her face in her hands. "If Naruto-kun never wants to talk to me again... I'll be all alone. Again," She took her head out of her hands and looked at iruka. " It's all my fault,"

/Poor Kuri and Naruto. They're being torn up inside. I know exactly how they feel/ Iruka thought as he placed an arm around Kuri.

"Come on Kuri. Let's go back inside and talk to Naruto. Ok? We'll make him see how sorry you are,"

Kuri looked at him through silver eyes, sadness. She then nodded. The two of them, got up and walked back inside the building towards the classroom. When they got there they both stopped dead in their tracks. Naruto was holding a kunai to his throat.

"NARUTO-KUN! STOP!" Kuri ran into the classroom and jumped onto Naruto.

She pinned him and his hands to the ground. Their faces were extremely close.

No one moved.

Finally Kuri spoke.

"Naruto-kun what were you thinking? What is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that? How could you just leave me here all alone?" she asked quietly so only he could hear. Her eyes had turned an even deeper shade of silver and her eyes were watering. Then a few tears fell onto Naruto's face.

"Kuri-chan...," Naruto couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'll let you two work things out," said Iruka quietly as he walked away from the classroom quietly then running down the hall.

"What, Naruto-kun? What do you want?" she asked her voice filled with fear.

"I...,"

/I've never seen you cry before. Ever/ Naruto looked deep into her now silver and watery eyes.

"Why, are you crying?"

"Because," Kuri replied not letting him go.

"Because why?"

"Because I-I'm afraid that, I-I'll lose you," she finally let her grip on him go while quickly removing his kunai from his hand.

"What do you mean?" he slowly sat up ands caught Kuri as she fell forward.

"I mean, you are all I have left. My parents were horrible and no one wants me around. Only you seem to care about me. Well along with Iruka-sensei,". She cried silently into his chest. As she cried he held her close to him whispering softly into her ear,

"Kuri-chan. I promise I'll never do that again. I'll never make you worry like that again. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he hugged her to him tighter with each 'sorry'.

"No Naruto-kun. I should be the one that is sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said," she stopped the crying and looked at him. He looked at her. They stayed that way for the longest time. Tears still dripped slowly from her eyes. Then Naruto moved one of her hands and wiped away her tears. She smiled at him.

"Thanks for that,"

"No problem. What are best friends for?" he gave her one of his goofy grins and they stood up. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Is it ok for me to come in or are you two still working things out?" it was Iruka.

"It's ok. You can come in Iruka sensei!" yelled Naruto. Kuri stayed quiet. She looked back up at Naruto. He smiled, then leaned forward so his mouth was over her ear.

"It'll be ok. I promise," he whispered quietly, his hot breath tickling her ear. Causing her to blush. Iruka opened the sliding door just as Naruto said that. From his position him seeing Naruto's face that close to Kuri's and Kuri's face slowly turning red, he thought Naruto was giving her a kiss.

"I thought you said I could come in," Iruka covered his eyes and turned away.

"Wait Iruka-sensei! I was just talking to her," Naruto yelled after him.

"Right and Kuri's face slowly turning red and her eyes slowly turning pink, mean nothing?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a girl," replied Naruto looking away.

"Whatever," Iruka said as he walked towards his desk. Naruto and Kuri took their usual seats and waited for class to start.

... Later ...

Naruto was sleeping. His snoring slowly becoming louder. Kuri was on the other side of the room practicing her techniques so that she would be ready for the exam. Iruka slowly had an anime vein forming on his head because Naruto's snoring was making him lose his concentration.

"Kuri, How do you deal with this noise?" Iruka looked at her as if his last nerve were about to snap. She stopped practicing and walked over to Iruka sitting on the floor next to his chair.

"Well, I don't know. I REALLY don't know how I slept with him last night... Oops," she turned her head slowly and looked at him. Iruka's eyes were huge.

"The two of you have _slept_ together?" he yelled, absolutely astonished.

"I meant to say, um," Kuri couldn't think of a good lie.

"Why were you sleeping with him? You're much too young. If I ever find out you two have been sleeping together again, I'll be sure to move one of you out of that apartment into my house," his voice told her that he wasn't joking.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, but I was sugar high and I pushed him out of his bed and he got in because I wouldn't leave. Please don't get mad at Naruto-kun. Beside it's not like anything happened this time," she said in a pleading voice.

"What do you mean by _this time_?" Iruka was about to snap.

"I was just kidding sensei. I didn't mean that," she smiled truthfully.

"Hmm," Iruka looked away from her. The morning dragged on. Once everyone was accounted for Iruka got up to speak.

"For your final exam you mush each do the bunshin no jutsu. Wait here until your name is called.

/Bunshin no justsu. That's my worst technique! I'm so gonna fail/ Naruto panicked.

"I told you so Naruto-kun," Kuri bragged "I hope you can do it this time because I'm not gonna hold back. I'm gonna pass. I'm sorry Naruto but I just can't keep myself back for you," she looked away. They waited for their names.

"Uzumaki!" called someone from the next room.

"That's me," Naruto got up.

"Good luck. I'm rootin for ya," Kuri watched Naruto leave.

/He is so doomed/ she hung her head low out of sheer disappointment.

... In the next room ...

"Ok, you know what to do," Iruka sat back as he watched Naruto.

"Behold a perfect double!" shouted Naruto as he generated his chakra. Once things dies down and the smoke cleared, Naruto was standing there with the most pathetic duplication of anything anyone had every seen. There was an awkward silence. Naruto and Iruka were covered in sweat drops.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka was seriously ticked.

"Iruka-sensei...," it was Mizuki "this is his third time and he did manage to basically conjure up his other self, even if it was a little flawed. What if we cut him some slack and...," Naruto looked up with an expression of hope.

"The answer is no Mizuki. Every student is supposed to generate three. Naruto only produced one, and he did it at less than average. His performance doesn't merit a passing grade," Iruka shook his head. Naruto looked at Iruka and glared. He walked away to go back to the classroom.

... In the classroom ...

"Naruto-kun how did it go? Did you pass?" Kuri said as Naruto walked towards her. Naruto looked at her. The expression in his eyes told her enough.

"Oh," Kuri's smile faded as she followed Naruto into the classroom. After sometime Kuri was called.

"Yamanoko!"

"Ok, I'm going. I'll try to convince Iruka-sensei to give you another chance," she said to Naruto standing up.

"You'd really do that?" Naruto couldn't believe it.

/I may get another chance/ he thought hopefully

"Of course I would. You're my best friend," she walked out of the classroom and into the other room.

... In the Next room, Again ...

"Alright, go ahead," Iruka sat back again to watch her performance.

"Um, ok," she generated her chakra. Once the smoke died down there were three exact copies of Kuri standing beside her.

"Very well done Kuri. That was excellent," Iruka and Mizuki applauded her. She smiled brightly and walked towards them to get her headband.

"Thanks a lot Iruka-sensei. You too Mizuk-sensei," she picked up her headband "also I was wondering, could Naruto-kun maybe get another chance?" Kuri's eyes were turning orange, pleading.

"I'm sorry Kuri but no. Naruto had his chance," Iruka told her sternly

"But Iruka-sensei-" Kuri started

"I already told you. The answer is no,"

"Fine," Kuri glared at him before leaving.

/Why is everyone against me today/ Iruka thought as he sweat dropped.

... In the classroom ...

"So how, did it go Kuri?" Naruto looked up at her.

/I hope she passed. She's right I've been holding her down for too long now/ Kuri smiled really big. She held out her headband and showed Naruto.

"I passed," Kuri could hardly contain herself. Naruto smiled, happy for his friend. "Also I talked to Iruka-sensei, but I couldn't get through to him. I'm sorry Naruto," Kuri's happy expression turned dim her eyes were slightly gray.

"That's ok. At least you made it. You can tell me what it's like to be a shinobi," Naruto smiled lightly. Finally the last student went and class was dismissed. Naruto and Kuri walked out.

"Naruto-kun I'm gonna go home for a little. I'll be back," with that Kuri walked off. Naruto walked over to the swing on the other side of the grounds. He sat there watching all of the other graduates. Finally he got tired of listening to them talk about being graduates and left. He headed home.

/I wonder what Kuri-chan went home for anyway/

"Naruto," Naruto stopped and turned around. It was Mizuki.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto was a little surprised.

... With Kuri ...

/I feel a little sorry for leaving Naruto-kun all alone like that but, I really couldn't wait to get back. I have to see how I look with my headband in different positions/ Kuri was rushing around the apartment looking for something. Then she stopped.

/Now where did I put that stuff/

"Ah!" she suddenly said holding up her index finger. She ran into the bathroom and came out with a box of bandages and dark red hair dye.

/I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier/ She shook her head.

/Some shinobi I am/ she sighed heavily. She went into the bathroom and dyed her hair. When she was finished she took a quick shower and left the room. She opened up the box of bandages and pulled them out. She started wrapping her upper body, including her arms and neck. When she was done she put on a short sleeved black shirt that was obviously new, considering the condition it was in. Then she wrapped her headband around her neck. Then she put on a set of finger-less gloves that went up to her elbows. After that she wrapped her legs in bandages as well. She put on an obviously new pair of black pants. She then wrapped a section of her pants that was on her thigh. She then attached a shuriken holster. Lastly she went into the closet and searched for something. She checked the lower part of the closet first. But what ever it was, was not there. She walked over to the kitchen area, grabbed a chair, and set it in front of the closet. She hopped onto the chair and started looking again.

/Now where could I have but that damn thing/ she hopped off of the chair and put it back. She walked over to her bed and sat down cross-legged. Then suddenly it hit her. She bent over so half of her body was hanging off her bed. She looked under.

" I knew it was- OWW!" she had slipped off the bed, head first. She regained her composure and sat up. "Well at least I found what I was looking for," she reached under her bed and grabbed what she was looking for. It was...

... With Naruto and Mizuki ...

Mizuki had led Naruto to his house. Naruto had never been to Mizuki's house so he was a little excited. Even if he was a little confused on why he was there in the first place.

"Mizuki-sensei. Why are we hear?"

"I wanted to talk to you Naruto," Mizuki replied calmly.

"Really? About what?"

"Come on," Mizuki led Naruto to a balcony and sat at the edge. Naruto followed suit sitting next to Mizuki.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" Naruto still couldn't figure out what Mizuki wanted.

"Well I wanted to start off with why, Iruka wouldn't let you pass," with those words Naruto's expression tuned from confused to depressed.

"Well, Iruka thinks he's helping you, by pushing you. You see, everything that Iruka accomplished, he accomplished on his own. Because his parents are also dead. Can't you see where he's coming from. One orphan to another,"

"Yeah, but. I really wanted to pass this time,"

"Well then I guess I'll have to tell you,"

"Tell me? About what?"

... With Kuri ...

Kuri had just finished polishing it. It was a sword. A nice sword. It's blade was made of solid titanium infused with black diamonds, giving the blade a smokey look. Sharpened so well that the slightest touch would draw blood. Its hilt was encrusted with rubies in the shape of the kanji symbol for fire on one side and the other side, the kanji symbol for water was encrusted with sapphires. The sheath was encrusted with the kanji symbol for earth in emeralds. Lastly it also had the kanji symbol for wind in diamonds.

/It's a good thing I've hidden this all this time or Naruto would have sold it for sure/ She put it back into its sheath and wrapped it up in more bandages. Covering the kanji of course so that she would not be identifiable in battle. She strapped it onto her back and walked out the door.

/I wonder what Naruto-kun will think of my style/ she asked her self once she reached the door and headed out to look for Naruto.

A/n: There's chapter three for you.

Ok here is the list of some the colors kuri's eyes become

Shifting: Confusion

Red: Anger

Pink: Affection

Brown: Happiness

Silver: Sadness

Crimson: Ready to Kill

Black: Depression

Orange: Pleading

Blue: Remembrance

Green: Envy

Purple: Pain

Yellow: Seductive

Gold: Disbelief

Hazel: Shock

That's mostly generally speaking. The darker the color the greater the emotion, the lighter the color the lighter the emotion did that make sense... oh well


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I'm soooo sorry for making you guys wait so longs for this chapter but I was suffering from writers block. Anyway, I made some changes to the previous chapter while I couldn't think of anything to write for this one. Plus, I have ideas for other fanfics popping into my head so it kinda interrupts my work. Ok so here is chapter, 4. I think. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Blah": Talking  
/Blah: Thinking  
… Blah…: Scene change  
(Blah): A/n

Chapter 4: "I love you"

(Wow, An a/n before the story even gets a chance to start, well anyway, I'm feeling very lazy right now so, I'm not gonna put the scene where that stuff happens in the forest between Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki.)

Kuri finally tracked down Naruto. When she got to the clearing in the forest she saw the state that Naruto and Iruka were in and Mizuki was unconscious.

"Whoa. What the hell happened to Mizuki-sensei?" She had no idea what happened. Her eyes were rapidly shifting color.

"Mizuki is a traitor. He was never worthy enough to be your sensei. He, told Naruto things that were supposed to be kept secret," Iruka explained

/Damn, I've already said too much/ Iruka silently scolded himself

"Things that were supposed to be kept secret? Like what? What were they about?"

"I can't tell you. It's forbidden,"

"I can keep a secret,"

"The secrets are about me," Naruto suddenly entered the conversation

"What, are you talking about Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto, don't tell her!"

"But, I want to tell her Iruka-sensei. She has to know. After all she does live with me,"

Iruka looked as if he was having an inner argument with himself. Finally he spoke.

"I say it's Ok but, you need to get permission from the Hokage first. All right?"

"Hai, Iruka -sensei," Naruto looked at Kuri with a big smile. "Do you see anything different?"

"What you talki- YOU GOT YOUR HITAI-ATE LEAF HEADBAND! YEAH!" she jumped Naruto and gave him a big hug. Then Kuri started laughing. Naruto started laughing soon after. They both ended up on the floor laughing so hard their eyes were watering. This earned both of them strange looks from Iruka.

"Um I'm not sure if I really want to know, but what's so funny?" Iruka was scratching his head in confusion.

";laugh; you ;laugh; wouldn't ;laugh; understand it ;laugh; Iruka-sensei," Kuri answered rolling on the floor holding her stomach, laughing.

"I don't wanna know anymore," Iruka replied as he sighed and walked away.

"Hey wait for us!" yelled Kuri and Naruto as they got off the ground and followed Iruka.

… 2 hours later …

Once again they found themselves walking towards their apartment building from Iruka's house.

"Naruto-kun, we have to go shopping," Kuri turned around to face him and started walking backwards with her arms crossed behind her head.

"What! Why do we have to do that! Don't you already have a new outfit?"

"Naruto, we're not shopping for me, we're shopping for you,"

"Why do we have to go shopping for me?"

"You need a new look,"

"WHAT! What's wrong with my look?"

"Naruto, I'm gonna put it to you bluntly," she stopped walking put her hands down and sighed "That jumpsuit, makes my eyes hurt,"

"Hey, that's insulting!"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Well, if you can give me five reasons as to why I should get a new look, then I'll go shopping,"

"Ok, 1: like I said, that jumpsuit hurts my eyes. 2: If you're a shinobi, you'll need clothes that will not stand out. 3: You've worn orange for as long as I can remember. 4: It's not very appealing and Sakura might find you more attractive if you got a new look," Naruto perked up a bit at this.

/I'll also find you more attractive/ she thought to herself

"And finally, Number 5: if you don't, I'll pound you," she finished, cracking her knuckles and glaring at him. Naruto cowered behind a lamppost.

"All right, All right, I'll go,"

"I knew you'd see things my way. Come on we need to get some money," She turned around and ran towards the building.

"Fine," Naruto said to himself running after Kuri. She was waiting for him at the door.

"Wait here while I get some money," she went inside and ran up the stairs. She came back about 10 minutes later with a big bag.

"Geez what took you so long? What's in the bag?"

"It took me a while to find this bag. Inside is your entire wardrobe. To be disposed of,"

She walked to the garbage in the alley near by and threw the bag in there.

"Come on," she grabbed Naruto's hand and ran to the first clothes store they found.

"Ok, now I will pick your new clothes and you just need to try them on,"

Kuri began walking around the store until she finally found something suitable. She found Naruto looking at some weapons in another section of the store.

"See anything you like?" he jumped slightly because his back was to her and he didn't sense her coming.

"Uh, yeah. Could I get this?" He asked holding up a bo staff. She looked at it, then at him.

"Sure. Now here are the clothes I want you to try," she handed him the clothes and pushed him into an empty dressing room. "Don't forget you have to let me see what it looks like when you've put it on,"

"Fine,"

About 8 minutes later, Naruto came out of the dressing room and showed Kuri what he looked like. He had on a pair of orange/black camouflage pants; a black short sleeved shirt with orange stripes going down the sides, black shinobi-sandals, and finger-less gloves like Kuri's.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Naruto, you look great! That's what I'm going to buy you. I'll just pick up some more shirts and pants then we can pay and leave. Change back into you regular clothes until we get this home and wash it,"

"Fine," After Naruto was done changing back, he and Kuri picked up the rest of the stuff. At the counter they got, as usual, a glare for existing.

"Is there any type of design you would like us to put on anything?" the man sneered

"Yeah, could you put a red swirl on the back of the shirts and on one of the pockets of each of the pants?" Naruto answered.

"This'll take awhile, a half-hour at the most,"

"Thanks a lot," They left the store

"So what should we do now Naruto-kun?" Kuri asked grabbing onto his arm. Naruto stiffened a bit but he got over it.

/It feels nice having Kuri-chan hold onto me like this. /

"Maybe we could go for some ramen," Naruto grinned widely.

"Fine, Naruto," She hung her head low. "Next time, I'm picking what we're eating and it's not going to be ramen," she gave him a stern glare. He cringed a little but he was fine afterwards. When they got to the ramen bar, they saw Iruka, who saw Kuri holding onto Naruto and started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his stool. This caused Kuri and Naruto to blush and Kuri immediately let go of Naruto.

"What's so funny Iruka sensei?" Kuri placed her hands on her hips and looked at him her eyes turning slightly crimson.

"Uh nothing," he answered a bit nervously seeing the color Kuri's eyes were becoming.

"Good," her eyes changed to brown.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"To eat. What else?" Naruto replied taking a set next to Iruka.

"How may I help you?" asked the man at the counter.

"Two beef ramen please," he replied

"How'd you know what I want?" Kuri asked her eyes turning a pink/brown color. Naruto was oblivious to this because he was watching the workers make their ramen. Iruka, on the other had, did notice and started laughing at Kuri. Naruto gave him a strange look and Kuri glared.

"How would I not know what you would want?"

After 15 minutes Naruto was on his 10th bowl and Kuri was on her 8th.

"Come on Naruto, we better go pick up that stuff now,"

"Hmm? What? Why? I'm eating,"

"Because I said so. Come on," She got up and left some money on the table, grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him away.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" called Iruka after them.

"You'll see in class. Bye Iruka-sensei,"

When they got there everything had been totaled up and paid for by an anonymous source.

"Well that's weird," Naruto said as he grabbed the bag and walked out of the store back to their apartment.

"You, get into the bathroom and give me that jumpsuit you're wearing," Kuri demanded once they were in the apartment.

"WHAO! You want me to STRIP!" Naruto didn't know what to think.

"EWW! NO WAY! I'm gonna torch the damn thing,"

"Oh, fine hold on," he went into the bathroom and took off the jumpsuit and threw it onto the floor outside of the bathroom when Kuri wasn't looking.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Naruto called threw the door.

"Stay in there while I torch this thing,"

"Ok. Aren't you going to give me some clothes to change into?"

"I have to wash them first,"

"WHAT!" You sent me in here to wait until the clothes are washed, I should have kept the jumpsuit on!"

Silence.

"Hello! Kuri? You there?"

Silence.

"Guess not. ;stomach growls; Damn. Now I'm hungry,"

Naruto slowly opened the door and scanned the room. Kuri was, as he suspected, not there.

"Good all clear," He ran out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen area. He made some ramen. When he was done he walked over to his bed and leaned back, looking at the ceiling. Slowly his eyes started closing.

/Guess I'm sleepier than I thought/ within a minute he fell asleep.

… 2 hours later …

Kuri walked in with Naruto's new clothes. She dropped her sword on the floor the blade was slightly stained with blood. The front of her shirt was slowly gaining a red hue. Then she saw Naruto. She slowly limped over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head in his well-toned chest. This woke Naruto up. When he looked down and saw he was in nothing but his boxers and Kuri was clinging onto him he was, startled, to say the least.

"Kuri what's up with you? And, where' s your sword?" has asked noticing that her sheath was empty.

/Why do I feel a little wet/

Kuri did not answer. She just looked up at him. Her eyes were silver. Naruto could tell she was close to tears. He looked shocked.

"Kuri, what happened?"

She still did not answer but instead showed him her stomach. There was a small gash. Blood was slowly seeping out of it.

/That's it? She's been hurt worse. Why is she crying/ Then he noticed that along the gash was a purplish powder.

"Kuri, is that poison?"

Kuri clung back onto Naruto, confirming what he thought.

"All right, hold on. I'm gonna get dressed and I'm gonna take you to Iruka sensei's house. Maybe he can help us,"

Kuri backed off of Naruto and let him get up. They he saw he had a bit of blood on him because of Kuri's shirt. He quickly washed off the blood and put on his new outfit. He also strapped on his bo staff.

"Kuri, I'm gonna wrap this up first ok? Then at least we can control blood loss," She nodded slowly too show she complied. He laid her against the wall next to his bed and got a box of bandages. He leaned over her and wrapped up the wound.

"All right. Let's go," He picked her up and headed for the door. Then he noticed her sword.

/Whoa. Her sword has blood all over it/

"Kuri do you want me to take your sword with us?"

She nodded. He picked up the sword, its blade now a slight shade of dark red, wiped it off on his pants, carefully so the he wouldn't cut himself, and put in into her sword sheath. Finally he left the building and headed for Iruka's house. When he got there he started kicking the door (he was using both hands to hold Kuri). When Iruka opened the door he gasped at what he saw. Kuri's shirt was bloody and was getting bloodier. He also saw the blood on Naruto's pants and Naruto's new look.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. She came into our apartment in this condition I guess. I was sleeping, but she woke me up. Fell asleep on the way here. I think she was poisoned," When Naruto said this Iruka looked mortified.

"Come in. Quickly," Iruka moved out of the way letting Naruto and Kuri pass. Naruto walked in and put Kuri on Iruka's couch.

"Is there anything you can do?" Naruto looked a bit desperate.

"I can try to help her but I'm not qualified enough to. I'm going to go to the Hokage and see if I can get a medic-nin to identify the poison and get Kuri an antidote, before it's too late. He walked out the front door and was surprised to see Hyuuga Hinata standing there with a small bag.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could get you to help me with something,"

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now. I need to find a medic-nin to help Kuri,"

"Kuri-chan? What happened?"

"I'm afraid I'm not sure. If you want to see her go on ahead inside," With that, Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata walked into the living room and immediately blushed. She had never seen Naruto in black, and she had to admit. He looked good.

"Hello Naruto-kun,"

Naruto, who was holding onto Kuri's hand, was startled to see anyone when he looked up.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan,"

"Naruto-kun, what happened to Kuri-chan?"

"I'm not sure. Although I do know she was poisoned,"

"Poisoned? That's terrible," Hinata looked a little more worried now.

"Wait a sec. Hinata-chan, don't you know about poisons and antidotes?"

"Um, yes. I do,"

"Do you think you can help her?"

"Maybe,"

Naruto's eyes immediately lit up

"Thanks so much Hinata-chan," He gave her a hug, causing the Hyuuga heir to blush furiously.

"Uh, sure," she hugged him back. "Let me take a look at Kuri-chan's wound," She let go of Naruto.

"Here," Naruto unwrapped the bandages around Kuri's wound and moved so that Hinata could see the wound better.

"This isn't good," Hinata said examining the wound for about 5 minutes.

"What? What is it?"

"I can't identify the poison,"

"Oh, no," Naruto turned from Hinata and looked at Kuri. He held onto her hand again. "Her hand, it's so cold. Please be ok Kuri,"

"I can't identify the poison, but I may still be able to help, or at least slowdown her symptoms,"

"That's wonderful," he wouldn't let go of Kuri. Hinata opened up the bag she had brought with her and pulled out a three small bottles. One had the dried root of some type of plant, in another was a clear gel, and in the last also was a gel, it had a strange colored hue to it.

"What are those for?"

"One she needs to drink the other two I need to put onto the wound,"

"Can you clean the wound while I boil this please?" She held up the bottle of with the root in it.

"Sure,"

They both stood up, going off in different direction in the house to do what they needed to. When Naruto was done carefully cleaning the wound, Hinata came back into the room from the kitchen.

"We should let this cool. Until then I'm going to apply these," She held up the bottles with the gels.

"What are those anyway and what do they do?

"This is aloe barbadensis. Better know as just aloe," she uncorked the first bottle. "It is used on several different things including infected wounds." She uncorked the second bottle "This is althaea officinalis better known as marsh mallow. It is used for several different things including cuts. Although it is used on cuts not quiet as deep as this, mixed with aloe it should be sufficient," she pulled another, empty, bottle out of her bag along with a stick.

"What's that for,"

"For mixing the two gels," she poured some of the aloe into the bottle, then some of the marsh mallow. She used the stick to mix the two gels sufficiently. Once satisfied she started applying the mixture onto Kuri's wound. When she was done she corked what was left of the mixture. She put the three bottles away and checked the temperature of the tea she had made.

"This seems ready. Wake Kuri-chan up,"

"What's that?"

"This is Echinacea. It's used for a lot of things including blood poisoning. And if I am correct, the poison used on Kuri has already entered her blood stream. This helps treat blood poisoning,"

"Oh," he turned to Kuri. "Kuri-chan, wake up," he started shaking her lightly. "Come on Kuri-chan. You need to wake up," he shook her a bit rougher this time. Kuri slowly started to stir. When her eyes opened they were a deep shade of purple.

"What? Where am I?"

"Kuri-chan I need you to drink this," Hinata held up the cup of echinacea.

"Why?"

"You may have blood poisoning, this will help treat it,"

"Oh," She took the cup. Then it hit her. "I'M POISIONED!" she almost dropped the cup.

"Yes. Please drink that quickly," Hinata pointed to the cup.

"Right," Kuri downed the tea in one gulp. She moved to get up. Once on her feet she immediately sat back down.

"OWW!"

"What's wrong,"

"My ankle. It really hurts,"

"Let me take a look at it,"

Kuri laid back and as Hinata was about to examine her leg, Iruka poofed back accompanied be a medic-nin.

"Let me see the patient," the medic-nin moved forward. After checking the wound on Kuri's stomach she confirmed that she was poisoned but the poison was slowly stopping from killing her.

"Who, gave her echinacea?" she stood up after examining Kuri's stomach.

"Um, I-I did," Hinata answered slowly raising her hands.

"You did a good job. Do you plan to become a medic-nin one day?"

"Y-Yes I-I do,"

"That's great. You will be a great addition to our team. I am Takeashi Akina,"

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata," They shook hands.

"Maybe, if I can, I can teach you a thing or two,"

"R-Really. That'd be great,"

"Um excuse me Takeashi-san? But could you examine my ankle please. It really hurts,"

"Sure," Akina bent back down and examined Kuri's leg. "It's nothing more than a minor sprain. Keep off that ankle and you'll be free to use it in two days,"

"Thanks,"

"Well," Akina stood up "It's was nice seeing you again Iruka, and a pleasure meeting you Hinata. Until next time," she poofed away to continue her business.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back, but it's really hard to find anyone who wants to treat a patient that is friends with Naruto," Iruka rubbed the back of his head. Then he remembered Hinata.

"Oh, what did you want to talk to me about Hinata?"

"Um uh, well…"

"Kuri-chan let's go back to the apartment," Naruto whispered to Kuri

"Ok," she whispered back.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm gonna take Kuri-chan back,"

"Sure go ahead bye," Iruka waved him off.

"Good bye Naruto-kun, bye Kuri-chan," Hinata waved to them lightly as they left.

"Bye," chimed Naruto and Kuri together. Naruto was holding Kuri bridal style to keep her off of her feet. Once they reached their apartment Naruto place Kuri on her bed.

"Kuri-chan what happened to you?" Naruto sat down on his bed crossed-legged.

"Do we have to talk about it now?"

"No," he replied seeing the look in her eyes.

"Good. Anyway, you look great in that outfit Naruto-kun,"

"Um thanks you look great in that outfit too," he blushed slightly, as did Kuri.

"Thanks,"

After that, was time for them to get to bed. Naruto changed in the bathroom while Kuri changed on her bed.

"Ok, you can come on out now," she called as she finished struggling with her pants.

"Ok," he said as he opened the door.

"Well, goodnight Naruto-kun,"

"Night Kuri-chan," Naruto turned out the lights and got into his bed.

… 1 hour later …

Kuri opened her eyes slowly. She could hear Naruto snoring.

/Good he's still asleep/ she slowly got up and limped over to the kitchen area

/I know Takeashi-san said to keep off my ankle, but I'm really thirsty / She drank a cup of water and slowly started to limp back to her bed. Once she was back in her bed she could not fall asleep.

/I hope Naruto doesn't mind /She got out of her bed and limped to Naruto's. She shook him awake.

"Hmm, what ;yawn; do you want?"

"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be staying off that ankle?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt as much now," she lied.

"Hmm… Ok, fine," He got out so that she could get the side closest to the wall.

"Thanks," she climbed in slowly. Once settled, Naruto also got in.

"Night Kuri-chan,"

Goodnight Naruto-kun,"

Kuri attempted to fall asleep but couldn't. Naruto also was not sleeping, but he was not about to tell Kuri.

/I wish Naruto would, - / before she could finish her thought Naruto had wrapped his arm around her waist protectively again. Thinking she was sleep (Kuri doesn't snore)

/How'd he know? Oh well/ She rolled over so her head was in his chest and quickly fell asleep.

/I thought she was already asleep / Naruto thought. He looked down at the form of the sleeping Kuri. He moved her head so that her face was looking up at him.

"I love you Kuri-chan," he said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Naruto-kun," she replied groggily.

/I thought she was asleep. Wait a sec, Oh yeah, she talks in her sleep. I can remember having full conversations with her while she was sleeping/ He chuckled lightly.

"Night Kuri-chan," he said on final time kissing her on the lips again, putting her head back in his chest so that she was comfortable, then slowly falling back to sleep. Meanwhile, outside of their window on a tree Iruka was watching them, an anime vein quickly forming on the back of his head.

/I THOUGHT I TOLD THEM TO NOT SLEEP TOGETHER ANYMORE, well really it was just Kuri but that's beside the point, THEY SHOULD NOT BE SLEEPING TOGETHER! But they look so peaceful, and they have finally confessed, even if one of them was unconscious / his face slowly softened.

/I guess I'll leave them alone / He looked at them one last time then jumped off to his house. But little did Naruto, Kuri and Iruka know that all three of them were being watched.

"I will get you Kuri," With that Zabuzza jumped out of the tree and left the village.

A/n: That's chapter four people, review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Blah": Talking

/Blah: Thinking

… Blah…: Scene change

(Blah): A/n

Chapter 5: "I-I love him, but-"

_Kuri was walking to the cleaners with Naruto's new clothes. She was whistling a happy tune at the same time as laughing, because she tricked Naruto, making her whistling sound… weird. She reached the cleaners and was welcomed by a hoard of glares._

'_Would you rather I smelled, stinking up your lives even more! Instead of cleaning and being an annoying speck?" she was answered by inaudible mumbling. She proceeded to clean Naruto's new clothes. When she left she could have sworn she could hear a light cheering coming from inside the cleaners. Then she felt a strange and sudden presence._

_/Hmm, what could that be? I'll try to drag 'em out / She continued walking as if nothing was happening. Two blocks away from the apartment, she took a short cut down an alleyway. When she was about halfway down (have you ever noticed it's always 'half-way down' when someone is in an alley and something happens?) the alley when she felt a kuni being thrown towards her. She did not move. Just as she thought the kuni hit about ½ an inch away from her. She threw the bag with Naruto's clothes to the side, while grabbing the hilt of her sword. _

'_What do you want?" she asked, making her voice as calm as possible._

'_You,' He attacked._

_/Why/ She thought as she drew her sword. The fight eventually left the alley to the streets. Unfortunately the particular street she was on was deserted. _

_/Finally more room / She was about to do a big attack when a little girl came out of her house (the sword fight made noise of course)._

_/Kuso. I need to bring this fight, where no one will get hurt/ she went to the offensive and tried to get her opponent to go into the forest. That's when he took out another kuni. He aimed it straight for her stomach. Kuri took one hand of her sword and grabbed her opponent's before the kuni could get deep enough to cause real damage. That is when she felt it. A stinging feeling, like nothing she'd ever felt before. Then she saw the kunai had poison on it._

'_Why you,' she managed to say taking another swing at him and cutting into his arm. But Kuri was too weak to do more than a gash._

'_I'll get you for this Zabuza,' _

'_Don't worry. I'll give you a real reason for revenge when I get that blonde haired friend of yours. His name is Uzumaki, right?'_

_Kuri's eyes widened, just as he said 'Uzumaki' he started to transform. He turned into Naruto. She saw him change into Naruto and was calmed down slightly. When he started attacking her, she did not understand. _

'_Naruto-kun, why are you attacking me?' _

_He did not answer, instead he grabbed a kuni and threw it at her, and it headed straight at her…_

… Naruto's POV …

I felt something, soft and warm next to me start shaking, non-stopped. Then it gave a sudden jolt and knocked me out of bed.

"Ow," was all I could manage at this time. I looked to the clock.

2:00 am.

/Dammit / Then I remember Kuri. I got up to check on her. She was shaking a lot, breaking into a cold sweat. I started shaking her.

"Kuri-chan, Wake Up,"

No answer.

"Kuri-chan, WAKE UP,"

No answer.

"WAKE UP NOW!"

She jolted awake, still shaking. I couldn't see her face.

"Kuri-chan?"

I reached for her hand. Once I made contact, her head snapped toward me. I was more worried the moment I saw her eyes. The deepest shade of gray I had ever seen in them. Her eyes finally focused. She realized it was I. She jumped back, against the wall.

"What's wrong?"

I moved towards her and she attempted to move more but could not.

"Kuri-chan, you're worrying me,"

I tried moving closer again.

WHAM.

She punched me in the face, sending me across the room. She got off the bed and immediately fell to the ground. Rubbing my jaw, I moved towards her to help her.

/She forgot about her ankle / She tried moving back again but the pain in her ankle, wouldn't allow it. Her eyes were becoming more and more silver and, it was light, but in was there, purple. Finally her eyes started filling with water.

"Kuri-chan, please let me help you," I was begging her.

She shook her head and began shaking. Closing her eyes, she tried to block me out.

"Please. What about last night?"

Her shaking subsided. Slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"W-what h-happened last n-n-night?" she shakily asked me.

/Finally! SPEECH / I inwardly smiled. I moved closer to her, grateful she did not try to escape or punch me again. I wrapped my arm around her. She flinched slightly but stayed.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me why you were scared of me just now,"

She nodded.

"In my nightmare, Z-Zabuza came,"

"Who's Zabuza?"

Her eyes widened.

"Forget I asked,"

She nodded them continued.

"W-well he came and tried to kill me. After that he turned into y-you and you th-threw a k-kunai at m-my h-h-heart,"

My eyes widened in disbelief.

"K-Kuri-chan. Do you really think I would do something like that?"

She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Kuri-chan. Kuri-chan look at me,"

She did not budge. I put my hand under her chin and turned her head towards me. She opened her eyes but looked away.

"Kuri-chan. Look me in the eye and tell me if you seriously think I would really do something like that,"

My voice was serious. She reluctantly looked at me. Her silver-purple orbs stared into my crystal blue ones

"Well?"

"No," a single tear slid down her face. It landed on my hand. "So, what happened last night?"

I immediately blushed. All I could think about was when I had kissed Kuri. I looked away from her blushing more and more. I could not get the thought out of my mind. I kept thinking about it, the happiest memory of my life. She tapped me on the shoulder. I looked to her glad to see her eyes were not silver-green. They were gradually turning a strange mix of orange, brown and pink. She cocked her head to the side.

"What happened?"

"Well, uh,"

/How do I tell her this/ I was having a conflict with myself. Then I decided,

/I'll just flat out tell her /

"I, kinda, um, uh. I, well. I, well. Last night I, I…"

/This is going smoothly /

"I kissed you,"

There was no answer but when I looked at her, her eyes were becoming more and more pink.

/What the hell is with the pink. She HATES pink /

"Um Kuri-chan, why are your eyes pink and what the h-" I never finished my sentence. Kuri put her fingers on my lips.

"About last night. Could you, maybe, show me?"

I looked at her.

Stunned.

"Wh-what?"

"I was wondering if you would show me," I was quiet for a few moments.

"Sure. It was kinda like…"

I pulled her close. Not wanting to rush, I allowed her to get used to the position we were in because of her ankle. Then, as I closed the gap between our lips, I noticed her lips were also inching closer to mine. Nervously, our lips met. Her lips were soft and warm against mine. Then our lips parted, slowly. She moved back a bit. The kiss was brief but it was wonderful.

"…That," my voice husky. I felt slightly intoxicated by Kuri's scent as I looked into her yellow, pink and brown eyes.

"That was, amazing," She pulled herself closer to me and placed her lips on mine. This time the kiss was slightly deeper. I pulled her body closer to me as I deepened the kiss even more. Her scent intoxicated me even more. Our lips reluctantly parted once more.

"Yeah, it was," I laid her head on my chest.

… Kuri's POV …

As I listened to Naruto's breathing, my breathing slowly become more and more even with his. I closed my eyes and couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. His lips felt wonderful against mine. They were soft at the same time as firm. Warm but cold.

/ I can't believe I just kissed him. I'm starting to want something more… / (naughty, naughty). I felt Naruto, lift me up off the ground as he got up. He placed me back in the bed and got in along side me. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to his body. I could feel how strong his body was against mine. It was hard and soft. A lot like his lips (get your heads out of the gutter people).

"Naruto-kun, I want you to know something,"

"Yes,"

I was way too nervous.

"Nevermind," I buried my head into his chest, slowly drifting to sleep.

… Normal POV …

In the village of Konohagakure an alarm clock rang at 5:30 am. In an apartment a hand shot out from under a bundle of covers, on a bed. The hand grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and broke to pieces.

"Was that the alarm clock," Kuri said softly to Naruto.

"No," He replied groggily as he slowly drifted to sleep.

"Ok," she closed her eyes, then opened them 5 seconds later.

"Naruto-kun. We have school today. We're going to be assigned our teams,"

"That's nice," he yawned.

"GET UP!" she pushed him over the edge of the bed. Unfortunately for her, he still had his arm wrapped around her waist. Pulling her down with him.

"Ow," his head hit the floor pretty hard.

"Let go of me,"

"Maybe I don't wanna,"

"I suggest you do,"

"No,"

"Grr," she struggled against his grip until she finally wriggled away from him.

She slowly limped over to the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water. She limped back over to Naruto, who began snoring again.

/How'd I sleep through that/ Once she reached him she opened the bottle and poured its contents onto his face.

"WHA?" he sat straight up as he looked around then finally stopped when he noticed Kuri standing in front of him. He also noticed the bottle of water in her hand.

"Well, what the hell was that for?"

"For not letting go of me and not getting up,"

"Well, you didn't have to pour water on my face," he mumbled as he crossed his arms.

"What should I have done?"

"Hmm," he looked at her as a perverted grin slowly crept onto his face. Kuri looked at him for a second then an anime vein appeared on the back of her head.

"PERVERT!" she hit him over the head.

"Ow, ow, ow," he rubbed his head.

"I'm going to take a shower. You stay here. Got that?" she glared at him.

"Mhmm," he nodded.

"Good," she walked over to her bed and grabbed some clothes; she walked into the bathroom. Naruto got up, still rubbing his head, and started heating up some water for ramen. 25 minutes later, Kuri walked out of the bathroom.

"You can go in now," She sat on her bed and grabbed her brush.

"Ok. I made some ramen for you,"

"Thanks," she put her brush down and walked over to the table. Naruto stopped for a few seconds as he looked at Kuri.

"You know, you should wear your hair down more often,"

"Think so?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah," he turned around, grabbed his stuff and walked into the bathroom. She smiled and slowly finished her ramen. Walking over to her bed she picked up her brush again. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and chuckled again.

"Still haven't won the battle against your hair huh?"

"Grr. Not helping,"

"Fine," he walked over to her bed and started brushing her hair.

"Thanks,"

"Yeah. Why'd you dye your hair red?"

"Same reason I dyed my hair purple,"

"Which was?"

"Felt like dyeing my hair,"

"Riiiight. Well, all done,"

"Thanks. Again," she pulled her hair back and tied it into a low ponytail. Wrapping her hitai-ate around her neck, she got up and started for the door.

"Let's go Naruto-kun,"

"Hey wait up," he grabbed his hitai-ate and ran after her.

Outside they raced to Iruka's house. They tackled eachother to the ground trying to get there first.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Iruka walked out of his house and looked at Kuri and Naruto sternly.

"Well?"

"He started it!"

"She started it!" They yelled at the same time

"No I didn't! You did. Grrr," they attacked eachother again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on you two," he grabbed Kuri by the base of her ponytail and wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck.

"So, what's the problem now?"

"There is no problem Iruka sensei. We were just racing to your house. That's all" Naruto answered.

"Is that true?" he looked to Kuri.

"Yup,"

"Hmm. Well, you're here now, so why don't you two come on in?"

"Ok," they replied in unison.

Iruka raised an eyebrow as he looked at their face. Both of which looked completely idiotic.

"Anyway," he pulled them inside.

"How are you feeling Kuri?"

"I'm fine why?"

"What about the poison and your ankle?"

"Well, I'm guessing that whatever Hinata-chan gave me for the poison really worked. My ankle, it feels much better now,"

"That's good. Kuri, I'd like to speak to you in private,"

'Um, ok. Naruto-kun, scat,"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, um, how about the kitchen?"

"Fine," he got up and left.

'What did you want to talk to me about Iruka sensei?"

"I saw you sleeping with Naruto last night,"

Kuri's eyes widened.

"R-Really? I'm sorry, I disobeyed you. I couldn't sleep, so I thought that maybe I just needed someone I can trust nearby,"

"More, like someone you love,"

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" she laughed nervously.

"I was watching you two. I saw you wake him up and get into his bed. I saw him wrap his arm around you. I saw the two of you confess your love for eachother. I saw the two of you kiss. Although you were unconscious," he scratched his chin.

"I'm sorry. Who are you gonna make move in with you?"

"Neither of you. I think the two of you should stay together. Naruto, no matter how immature he is, obviously knows when to be serious enough to take care of you,"

"Really?"

"Yea,"

"You're the best Iruka sensei," she jumped up and hugged him.

"Ok, Ok, I get it," he hugged her back.

"Sorry," she let go of him and sat down.

"That's ok. Naruto-kun you can come back now!" he called.

Naruto came bounding in from the hallway.

"Iruka sensei, did you find out if I can tell Kuri-chan my secret or not?"

"Yeah. He said it was ok,"

"Great,"

"Um, what are you two talking about?" Kuri was clueless.

"I'll tell you tonight ok?"

"Uh, sure,"

"Well come on you two, we should be getting to school now," Iruka stood up and stretched.

"Yeah, let's go," Naruto and Kuri chimed, getting up.

"Naruto-kun?" Kuri said suddenly.

"Wha?"

"Can I get a piggy back ride? Please," She asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Must resist cuteness," he covered his eyes, but Kuri moved closer so that he had to see where they were going. He opened his eyes and was instantly met with dark brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, all right. Hop on," he knelt down so she could get on.

"YAY!" she jumped on his back. "Come on. Let go," she yelled punching her fist into the air.

"YEAH!" They took off at a run, zooming past Iruka.

"Whoa! I didn't know you two were so anxious to get to school," he called after them.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Kuri was begging to sweat drop.

"Kuri-chan?"

"Uh, yes Naruto-kun?"

"Where you trying to trick me into getting to school faster?"

"No,"

5 second later Kuri jumped off his back and ran back to Iruka.

"Iruka sensei! Save me!" she hid behind him while Naruto was still running after her.

"Just a minute Naruto," Iruka stopped Naruto. "Now, I know you and Kuri have a relationship, but-" he was cut off.

"WE DO NOT!" they both yelled, blushing immensely.

"Oh, really?" Iruka bent over so that his face was level with theirs.

"YEAH," they both looked at eachother. They both had the same thought going through their minds.

/ Do we really have a relationship/

… AT SCHOOL …

Kuri and Naruto were sitting next to eachother waiting for class to begin and they could find out who was going to be on whose team.

'I'm bored," Kuri's head fell forward and hit the table.

"Tell me about it," Naruto already was half sleep.

Then Sauske walked in and saw Kuri. He instantly began blushing slightly.

/ It's Kuri-chan. She dyed her hair red. It looks great / he quickly walked towards her. Then he saw Naruto.

/ Dammit. That dobe is sitting next to her. Well if that's as close as I'm getting, I don't care / he walked over and sat down next to Naruto.

"What the hell are you sitting next to me for?" Naruto picked up his head and glared at Sasuke.

"I can sit where ever I want," Sasuke looked past Naruto, ignoring Naruto's reply, and stared at Kuri who was looking foreword, Not giving a rats ass about what Sauske and Naruto were arguing about now. Naruto finally shut up, seeing Sasuke staring at Kuri.

"Sasuke. Does something about Kuri-chan interest you?" Naruto moved so he was blocking Sasuke's view of Kuri.

"No," he replied looking away promptly.

Naruto sat back down,

"What did you say my name for?" Kuri turned her head so that she was looking at Naruto.

"Oh, no reason," Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

They both sighed deeply. Finally Iruka came in and class began his speech. When he was done he looked around the classroom, pleased. Until he saw Naruto and Kuri were both asleep. Iruka failed to control his anger.

"NARUTO! KURI! WAKE UP!" He threw a textbook at their heads. Kuri caught the one aimed at her without lifting her head or opening her eyes. She put it down and sat up. Naruto on the other hand was hit hard on the head. He instantly sat up and started rubbing his head.

"PAY ATTENTION!"

Finally…

"Cell 7. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sakura cheered at finding out she was in Sasuke's cell. Naruto started mumbling about having to be in the same cell as Sasuke. He probably would have said something to Iruka if Kuri had not stopped him.

Then…

"Cell 13. Yamanoko Kuri, Takerami Yoshi, and Sotaru Ryu,"

Kuri sighed.

/ WHY did I have to be on the same team as Yoshi? WHY/

Kuri was gonna say something to Iruka when Naruto stopped her.

"Let it go," he whispered.

"Fine," she replied in a whisper as well.

"All right. Those are all of the teams. Come back to meet you jounin senseis' after lunch break. Dismissed," He sat down, while Naruto and Kuri jumped out of their seats and were the first ones out of the classroom. They ran off to Hokage Mountain and sat on top of the head of the fourth. Naruto and Kuri bought lunch on the way their. Kuri persuaded Naruto to not get ramen. They got onigiri instead.

"Well I guess we aren't gonna see each other as much, huh Naruto-kun. Being on different teams and all,"

"Yeah, I'll be lonely. I just hope our jounin senseis' will be cool," his face was covered in rice.

"Uh, Naruto-kun?" she giggle lightly.

"Hmm? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she giggled more.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. But he shrugged it off as nothing. The two of them spent the rest of their lunch joking around.

… CLASSROOM …

The classroom door opened reveling a woman with black hair down to her mid back with platinum tips. She was not wearing the customary vest. Instead she wore a long sleeved gray kimono top with a large black obi. The kimono top stopped at her mid thigh. She also wore a pair of black pants with gray stripes going along the sides. Her hitai-ate leaf headband was worn like a bandanna covering the top of her head, her bangs poking out from underneath. She also had a katana. This got Kuri's attention.

"Cell 13?" she said walking in.

"Yep," replied Kuri standing up along with Yoshi and Ryu.

"Come on then, lets go," She turned around and walked out of the classroom. Yoshi was right on her tail.

"Come on Kuri-chan," Ryu said as he followed the other two out the door.

"All right!" she called running after him.

"See you at home Naruto-kun!" she yelled over her shoulder.

(You guys all know what happens with cell seven so I'm not gonna bother with 'em). Out side, Kuri caught up with her teammates and cell leader. They kept going until they reached an area in the forest that was pretty clear of trees. There were several targets, tacked to trees on the edge of the clearing, and training dummies. Also there were four boulders in the clearing, off to the side. Three of the boulders were low down. Those three were lined up in front of the last boulder. The last boulder was huge. Their jounin sensei jumped to the top of the big boulder and motioned for the other three to sit on the smaller boulders. Kuri took the boulder on the far right; Ryu took the middle, leaving Yoshi to the far left.  
"Good, now that you all are seated we shall begin. This place, where we are now, is Cell 13's training area. Everyday when we meet we will meet here. Understood?"

Kuri, Ryu and Yoshi nodded.

"Ok, now we'll start with introductions. I'll go first," She sat down on the boulder (she was standing before).

"I am Hashima Mikori. I am fond of many things, but I am particularly fond of the moon. Odd, I know, but that's me. I hate people who judge others from looks alone. My hobbies are stargazing, long walks at night and reading. My goal in life, I've never really thought about that. Next. You on the right first," She finished pointing to Kuri.

"Me? Um, Ok. I'm Yamanoko Kuri. I like training with Naruto-kun and I really like practicing with my katana. I hate Yoshi, and my hobbies include, training, sleeping and drawing. My goal is to become ANBU captain," she finished with a smile.

/ Yamanoko. Could it be… Hmm, maybe not. At least she's not obsessed with boys. She'll most likely reach her life goal / Mikori raised an eyebrow at her.

"Next, you to the left," she pointed to Yoshi.

Yoshi had black hair with blue tips. His eyes were dark green. His hair went down to his shoulders; he used manrikigusari as his main weapon. Some of his hair covered his right eye. He wore his hitai-ate leaf headband so that the leaf symbol was above his left ear. His clothes were dark blue. Dark blue gloves with steel plates (not finger-less). Baggy long sleeved shirt and pants. The pockets were light blue.  
"Whatever. My name is Takerami Yoshi. I like being alone. I hate Yamanoko over there. I don't really have hobbies, just, mentally and physically torturing people. My goal is to become the master at mental and physical interrogation of Konoha,"

/Takerami. He almost made rookie of the year this year. Beat by Sauske, and he wants to become an interrogator / she nodded her head at him.  
"And lastly, you," she looked to Ryu.

Ryu had dark brown mid-neck length hair. Light brown eyes. He wore dark red and dark brown. His shirt was a dark red T-shirt with dark brown arm warmers that went up to his elbows. His pant were dark brown with dark red pockets. His hitai-ate leaf headband was worn on his upper left arm. Also his shinobi sandals were dark red. Lastly he used twin sai as his weapon of choice.

"All right. My name is Sotaru Ryu. I like animals. I hate, people who kill for the fun of it. My hobbies are taking care of animals and my goal in life is to become Hokage," he finished crossing his arms.

/So he wants to become Hokage. I hear Uzumaki Naruto wants to be as well. I can also see how he likes Kuri, considering he keeps looking at her. I figured Kuri would be the love sick one, not him / Mikori sighed.

/NO! I won't allow him to become Hokage. I promised Naruto-kun / Kuri thought. She crossed her arms.  
/This is a tough situation /Kuri nodded inwardly.

"All right. Now that we all know eachother, we can attempt to get along better. Tomorrow, be here at 8:00 a.m., we are going to train. I want to see where each of you stand on skill level. Kuri I want to speak with you in private. Ryu, Yoshi, you two are dismissed,"

Ryu and Yoshi both got up and left. Once they were well out of earshot Kuri spoke up.

"Mikori sensei, what did you want to talk to me about?" She had a quizzical look on her face.

"I want to know something. How well can you use that katana?"

"Um, pretty well I guess," she shrugged.

"I want to know," she stood up. "Tomorrow after training, I want you to train with me, personally. I'll see your skills that way. Maybe I'll even teach you a thing or two," she looked at her and smiled. I'll see you tomorrow. You are dismissed,"  
"Okay. Bye," She walked off.

/YAY! Now I'll get to some real, training / she ran off and reached the apartment in no time.

… 5 Hours later …

Kuri was alone in her apartment. She put her katana down on the small kitchen table.  
/ Since Naruto is gone I guess I can put a new set of wrappings on it / She slowly began removing the wrapping from the hilt. Just then the door burst open. Naruto stood there looking happy and slightly pissed.  
/ Kuso! Why now/Kuri attempted to hide the hilt of her sword but Naruto saw it just before she moved it.

"Kuri, what's that?" he reached forward and saw all of the jewels encrusted into the hilt. "Where did you get it?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," she re-wrapped the hilt and put it back on her back.

"B-But Kuri. I'm not gonna tell anyone if it's a secret. I promise," he held up his right hand.

"Fine," she sighed.

/ If I don't tell you now you'll be a complete nuisance / she screamed at him in her head.

"This sword," she but it back on the table. "Has seen generations of the Yamanoko clan," she began untying the wrappings. "The hilt as you can see is encrusted with rubies and sapphires,' she finished un-wrapping the hilt. She then began un-wrapping the sheath. "The sheath is encrusted with diamonds and emeralds," She finished the sheath and drew the sword. Holding the blade close to her she said, "The blade is solid titanium infused with black diamonds, which is why it has such a smoky look to it. It is so sharp that the slightest touch can cause you to bleed," her eyes glimmered with blue.

"Wow. Kuri why are your eyes blue?"

"Wha? Oh, I was just remembering how this blade really does live up to what I've just said,"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was battling Zabuza, the poison was working pretty quickly, it had already started to slow me down. My arms started to get limp. I barley had enough strength to lift the blade. I used what strength I did have and made a deep gash in his arm with the blade. I was surprised yet, pleased. To get your clothes back here, I summoned up some extra chakra and used that strength to carry the clothes and my blade back," she blinked her eyes turned purple.

"Oh, I didn't know," was all he said then suddenly he hugged her, "Kuri you've been such a good friend. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. Especially since, I had no clothes,"

Kuri chuckled at his remark and hugged him back. Her eyes turned brown.

/ At least she's happy now / Naruto smiled at her. When they let go of eachother Kuri said,

"Hey Naruto, what was the big secret that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right, um can I tell you before bed?"

"Sure,"

Several hours went by. After they ate, they both got dressed for bed.

"Can you tell me now?"

"Sure, maybe we should sit down," they both sat down on his bed. Kuri picked up his pillow, began hugging it and laid her head on his lap. "Would you mind if I took out the hair tie?"

"No,"

He untied her hair and allowed her hair to fall over her shoulders. He stroked his hand through her hair.

/ She is so beautiful. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing /

"Ok, well you know how the Kyubbi attacked the village twelve years ago right?"

"Mhmm,"

"Well, it wasn't defeated,"

"Well that makes perfect sense to me. Anything that powerful can't just be defeated. I've thought that maybe, it was sealed inside a vessel of some sort,"

"You're right," he lifted her head off his lap so that their eyes met. They stayed that way for several seconds. Then Naruto kissed her. It was a deep kiss, showing her how much he cared.

"What was that for?" her eyes were a deep shade of pink.

"I just wanted to remember the feel of your lips against mine before I tell you. In case you don't want to be near me afterward,"  
"Don't worry Naruto-kun I lo-. Nevermind. Just don't worry,"  
"Ok," He took a deep breath. "I am the Kyubbi vessel," Naruto closed his eyes, looking away. Kuri did not say anything, she got up and walked around the apartment for a while. Then she grabbed her jacket, shoes and walked out the door.

"I knew this would happen. Why didn't I just keep my damn mouth shut?" Naruto cursed himself as he got up turned off the lights and went to bed.

Meanwhile, Kuri was running to Iruka's house. When she got there she began knocking on the door.

"Wha?" Iruka poked his head out the door. "Oh, hi Kuri," then he saw her eyes. "What's wrong? Why are your eyes so purple?"

"Oh, Iruka-sensei," she sounded distraught. "It's Naruto-kun. I'm guessing you already know but, he is the Kyubbi," She hugged Iruka not sure of what to do.

"Uh, why don't you come on inside," he moved so she could walk in.

"Thanks," she walked in and took a seat on his couch.

"Sure. Now I want to clarify something. Naruto is NOT the Kyubbi. He has the Kyubbi sealed within him,

but it is sealed away. It won't escape. Trust me,"

"But, it's just, so hard to believe,"

"Yes, but, what do you feel for Naruto?"

"I-I love him. But-" she was interrupted.

"But nothing. If you truly love him then you won't let a little thing like the Kyubbi stop you from loving him,"

Kuri was silent. She looked away from him, thinking about what he just said.

"You're right Iruka-sensei. I'll go back home now,"

"Good. Sleep well," he called after as she left.

When Kuri reached the apartment she walked in quietly and took off her jacket. She left the lights off and walked over to Naruto's bed soundlessly. The bundle on Naruto's bed was shaking softly. She pulled the covers off of the bundle and saw Naruto in tears.

"Naruto-kun!" she was so surprised.

"K-Kuri-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you left," he quickly wiped away his tears.

"Naruto, I could never leave you. Leaving you would be like leaving a piece of me," she sat down next to him on his bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Naruto-kun,"

They got ready for bed when there was a knock on the door.

"What the hell?"  
Kuri dragged her feet over to the door and opened it slowly. Iruka stood there with Kuri's jacket in his hand.

"Iruka sensei, why the hell are you here at this time of night?" Naruto asked from inside.

"It's good to see you too Naruto," Iruka stated simply.

"Excuse Naruto-kun's bad behavior. He's just him. Please come in," she sighed.

"Oh, no. I just wanted to return your jacket. You two, have a good night," he walked home.

"Thank you Iruka sensei. You have a good night too," she called after him.

When she was sure he was gone, she closed the door, turned to Naruto and sighed.

"Good Night Naruto-kun," Kuri said as she got into her own bed

"'Night Kuri-chan,"

They both slept soundly.

A/n: Ok, so, That's that chapter 5 for ya. Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Ok, so, I've got nothing to say, on with the story.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you dammit. I don't own Naruto.

"Blah": Talking  
/Blah: Thinking  
… Blah ...: Scene change  
(Blah): A/n

Chapter six: "READY... BEGIN"

4:00 am.

The alarm clock rang right next to Naruto's ear. He jolted awake and tried not to wake Kuri as walked across the room. He walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After his shower he wrapped a towel around- his waist and put some clean clothes on and got a sack, he packed a lunch and his weapons. He looked at the clock.

4:40 am.

He looked over to Kuri.

/She's so beautiful, even when sleeping. Should I just leave, or should I awake her up and tell her I'll be seeing her later?/ In the end, he didn't say anything. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Kuri-chan," he muttered silently as he backed away. Then Kuri rolled over in her sleep. Obviously something was disturbing her. She felt around in her sleep but could not find whatever it was she was looking for. Her eyes snapped open.

"Naruto-kun, where are you?" she looked around in the darkness. "Oh yeah, I slept in my own bed," Eyes not adjusted to the dark yet, she slowly got out of bed and walked over to Naruto's bed. Noticing he wasn't there started to panic.

"Naruto-kun, where did you go?" Her head swivelled in the dark as she sat down. Then she saw him. "Oh, I thought you left me," She got up and hugged him tightly. Unfazed he hugged her back.

"Well, I've got to get going for a training mission, with Kakashi-sensei. Bye Kuri-chan," He said as he moved to walk out of the apartment but Kuri would not let him out of her grip.

"But, I don't want you to leave," she hugged him tighter.

"Kuri-chan, if I don't go I'll never become a ninja," he gazed into her eyes intently, showing how much this meant to him.

"Oh fine. See ya later Naruto-kun," she said as he left she followed him to the door.

"Naruto-kun," she stopped him.

"Wha-," he stopped because of Kuri's lips pressed against his. The expression on his face went from stunned to content. He wrapped his arms around her making their bodies touch. "Kuri-chan, I have to go now," he said breaking their kiss.

"Right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,"

"It's all right, but that's the second time you've kissed me while I'm in the middle of a sentence,"

"Well, you're so irresistible. I couldn't help myself," she smiled innocently at him.

"Sure, I'll see you later all right?"

"Right, bye Naruto-kun," Kuri closed the door as she walked inside and sat down at the small table.

/Wow, I already miss Naruto-kun. I'm so lonely/ she sighed and got up and went back to bed.

7:00 am.

Kuri slowly sat up and stretched. She lazily made her way to the kitchen area and started to make some tea. Then she heard a knock at the door.

/What the hell… / she moved to the door and opened it. On the other side was an extremely concerned looking Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" she was both surprised and pleased. She jumped on him and gave him a hug.

"I need to speak with you," his voice was serious.

"Fine, come on in," she jumped off of him and stepped aside and allowed Iruka to walk in. Closing the door behind him she asked,

"Would you like some tea, I was just making some,"

"Yes, please,"

"All right, just a moment please,"

Kuri rushed over to the kitchen area and got out two cups, filling them with hot water she added the tea and walked back over to Iruka with both cups.

"Here's your tea,"

"Thank you,"

"Your welcome. Please, make yourself comfortable," she sat down at one of the chairs at the table, Iruka did the same.

"Kuri, what happened last night between you and Naruto?"

"Um, uh well," she began, turning more and more red.

"Why are you blushing?" Iruka looked suspiciously at her.

"Oh, um last night, I told Naruto I was sorry, and he forgave me," she said with a nervous laugh.

"Is there something you're hiding from me?"

"What? Me ,hide something from you! I'm appalled! Well would you look at the time I better get dressed. It was great seeing ya, bye," she pushed him out the door and let out a huge sigh.

Knock, knock.

"I also wanted to know about the sword," he said through the door.

"Oh, is that all. I'm so sorry," she quickly opened the door. She bowed in apology to Iruka.

"Well what about the sword? What happened to make its blade so dark?"

"Iruka sensei, have you ever heard of the Blade of Elements?"

"Yes, Wh- Oh," he understood.

Kuri quickly opened the door and allowed Iruka to enter.

"What are you doing with such a sword?" Iruka looked at the sword with a questioning look.

"Well, it's a family heirloom. It's something Kuma gave me," her eyes quickly turned silver and started to water.

"Oh. Who was Kuma?"

"Kuma, was my onisan. He was the only one who- who accepted me being friends with Naruto. He was my only friend in the family. My parents hated me. They could never accept me. That's why they allowed me to learn how to be a kunoichi, they were hoping I'd die in battle,"

"How do you know that's true?"

"I heard them say it. They didn't know I was there. I spent most of my time in the forest with Naruto. They weren't expecting me to be home for several more hours. I went home early because Naruto got hungry and I was going to get some food for him. I knew I would have to sneak the food, so I was really quiet while at the house. I heard them arguing with Kuma when I was leaving with the food. I didn't care much, until I heard Kuma say my name," she sniffed.

"Why did he say your name?"

"They were arguing about the sword and I,"

Flashback

_A little girl around 6 years old was quickly sneaking down a dimly lit hallway. She was wearing a loosely fit pair of overalls with a red shirt underneath, one of the overall straps was hanging off her shoulder. Her dark brown hair, was tied up in a ponytail just poking past her shoulders. She was holding a fairly large sized bag, filled to the brim with riceballs. She quickly ran past a room occupied by 3 people. One of them was around 16 years old wearing a muscle shirt and black arm warmers. He was wearing black cargo pants and had a shuriken holster on his right thigh. His dark green hair went down to his shoulders. His hitai-ate was worn around his neck. He was standing up arguing with two people. The man was wearing cerulean colored robes with a golden trim. His gray hair thinning, framing his face which was contorted with anger. The woman was wearing pink robes with orange trim. Her dark brown hair was surrounding her entire body because of the way she was sitting. Her faced showed stress and anger. On the table in front of them was Kuri's katana._

_"Musukosan, this conversation is over," The man stood up showing that he meant what he said._

_"Otosan, this conversation won't be over until Kuri-chan is dead," replied the boy._

_The little girl sneaking along the hall stopped._

_"It won't matter if that girl is dead or alive, she will never have the sword," commented the woman. _

_"As long as I am alive, my imotosan will get this sword. I won't take no for an answer. When she is ten I will tell her about the sword. I will teach her how to use a sword. I will not allow her to be deprived of her birthright, it's just not fair," said the teen._

_"It's not a matter of what is fair or unfair, but of what is decided. What is decided is that you will have this sword. Besides she'll never have the sword if she dies at a young age in battle," the woman sat up as well._

"_Wh-What do you mean by that?"_

"_I mean, that she will be allowed to become a ninja, but she will die,"_

"_How do you know she's gonna die?"_

"_I'll make sure of it,"_

_The man and woman walked out of the room. Turning to the opposite direction of Kuri._

_"Hey, I'm not done yet!" yelled the teen after them.  
They simply ignored him. When Kuri saw them turn down corner of the corridor she ran into the room. The boy saw her an fell to his knees, arms spread wide. She ran into his arms. _

_"Kuma-onisan, what were you talking to them about?" she looked into his dark brown eyes. Her eyes were quickly shifting colors. He looked into them and chuckled._

_"What are you doing with all that food anyway?" _

_"Shh, I'm taking it to Naruto-kun," she said in a whisper._

_"You spend so much time with him. You two are going to get married one day,"_

_"You really think so?" her face showed hope. "I- I mean, Eww," she quickly turned away._

_"You are so odd," he gave her a weird look and laughed. _

_"I love you onisan," she hugged him again._

_"I love you too imotosan," he hugged her back._

_"Why are you the only one other than Naruto-kun doesn't hate me?"_

_Kuma's face immediatley turned sympathetic._

_"You should take that food to Naruto before otosan and okasan see it," he said nervously trying to avoid the question._

_"Ok," she answered happily grabbing the bag and running out of the house._

End Flashback

"Oh, you seem to have been very close to Kuma,"

"Yeah, I was, but. He was ki-," she looked away quickly trying to hide the tear rolling down her face.

"I understand," he took a final sip of his tea and looked at the clock. "Wow, it's 8:10 already, I better get going. Bye," he said as he left.

"Bye, Iruka-sensei," she called after him.  
When he was gone she took a quick shower, got dressed, fixed her hair, ate breakfast, strapped on her sword, and ran out the door. As she ran toward the Cell 13 meeting place and met Ryu on the way.

"Hiya Kuri-chan," Ryu said running up to her.

"Oh hi Ryu-kun," she replied smiling at him. He immediately started blushing.

/Maybe she likes me. I can't blame her I do have to admit I am pretty hot/ Ryu thought as he looked at Kuri who was looking at him oddly.

"Ryu-kun, why are you blushing?"

"Well you see the thing is-," he was stopped by Kuri.

"You can tell me later right? We have to see Mikori-sensei," she continued running in the direction of Team 13's meeting place.

"Uh, right," he said running after her.

Once Kuri and Ryu finally reached their destination, they both fell backwards breathing heavily.

"That... was... some... run... huh?" Asked Ryu looking at Kuri.

"Yup... sure... was..." Kuri looked back at Ryu and the two of them laughed while gasping for breath. Just then Yoshi arrived in a puff of smoke. He took one look at Kuri and Ryu and shook his head while looking away.

"You got a problem?" Kuri got up and shook a fist at Yoshi.

"Actually I do,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I was wondering how I ended up with a couple of nobodies like you two. Seriously, he's a loser and you actually live with a loser,"

"What do you mean I live with a loser?"

"I'm not a loser," interjected Ryu.

"Who asked you," replied Yoshi.

"Hey, you haven't answred my question yet!" Kuri was about to punch him.

Yoshi glared at her.

"How could anyone possibly live with Naruto. It's completely insane," he walked away showing he was finished.

"Grrr,"

"You live with Naruto?" RYu looked a bit stunned.

"Yeah. For the longest time. He's my best friend,"

"Oh, so he's just a friend then?"

"Yeah, just a friend. Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know. Um, hey, can you meet me hear at around 7:30 tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure why?"

"You'll find out why when I see you later," Ryu finally walked over to the stone he sat on the day before. Suddenly there was a large puff of smoke and Mikori appeared atop the largest boulder.

"Morning team," she said looking at them. They each had a different look in their faces. Yoshi looked annoyed, Kuri look slightly confused and Ryu looked content.

"Well, ignoring the looks on you annoyingly small faces, today, I want to see how well each of you can fight. In the end only one of you can fight me, but to determine who it will be there will be a set of preliminary round. So I can evaluate each of you," she pulled a leaf out of her weapons pouch.

"What's that for?" asked Ryu calmly.

"This is a leaf,"

"Well we can see that," stated Yoshi in a pissy tone.

"Yes, but do you know what's special about this leaf?"

"No," the three genin answered.

"It measures you abilities and strengths so that the fight will be as equal as possible,"

"Oh," they replied in unison.

"So to see who will go first, I'm going to spin the leaf on its end. When it falls, whoever the tip is pointing at will be in the first match, Then I'll spin it again to see who your opponent will be,"

The three genin stayed silent as their sensei stood the leaf up on it's tip and spun it. The leaf spun for about 45 seconds before landing.

"All right!" Ryu happily said punching his hand through the air. Mikori spun the leaf again. It took about 10 seconds before landing again.

"How, can that loser be anyway strong enough to be my equal?" complained Yoshi seeing he was going to battle Ryu.

"OK, so our first match will be Ryu versus Yoshi. I hope you two are ready,' Mikori said as they went to the center of their training area.

"Whatever," said Yoshi putting his hands up in an offensive stance.

"This will be great," Ryu put himself into a defensive position.

"OK, READY... BEGIN!" shouted Mikori.

A/n: Ok, that's it for the 6th chapter. I swear I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update, but I had writers block (and still do) so this chapter was short and it sucked. But oh well. Anyway, thanx for the reviews. Well bie, I'll try to get the 7th chapter out soon (hence the word **_TRY_** )


End file.
